berlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gérôme Castell
Gérôme Castell, wurde am 30.10.1961 in Berlin geboren und ist eine Berliner Größe der Transgender-Szene, die 1996 Drag-Kings und -Queens sowie alle Trans-Identen mit der einmal im Jahr stattfindenden Transgender-Veranstaltung Wigstöckel vereinte. Als gelernte Fremdsprachensekretärin fing sie Mitte der 80er Jahre als Vollplayback-Performerin an, ihre Barbra Streisand-Performances aufzuführen, die schnell zum Markenzeichen wurden. Die Undergroud-Clubs der damaligen "Szene" waren ihre Bühne: Krik, Orpheo, Loup de Loup, Bronx, SchwuZ,Sox. Im Februar 1992 moderierte sie den von Mabel Aschenneller u.a. gegründeten Gay Teddy-Award der Berliner Filmfestspiele im Szene-Club Dschungel. Für den ZDF-Spielfilm "Don't hate me, because I'm beautiful" drehte sie im März 1992 in Paris und gründete Ende 92 die Modeltruppe "Beauties of Berlin", die 12 unterschiedliche "Genders" und Nationalitäten umfasste, und als Showtruppe auftrat, in Gérôme's Club-im-Club-Konzept "Gerome Castell's BALLROOM", das wöchentlich 9 Monate lang stattfand, u.a. im Sox, Blue Note und Tanzschule Schmidt. Im Juni 1993 war sie einer der Showstars beim Soli-Abend zum Erhalt des Schillertheaters "Schiller muss bleiben", der von Zazie die Paris Zazie de Paris moderiert wurde. Es folgten Fernseh-Auftritte bei Talkshows von Hans-Meiser, RTL,(„Transvestiten“) in Köln sowie im Juli 97 als Stargast seiner 1.000sten Sendung; „Berliner Platz“, SFB, (Pro & contra Berlin), 09/94 „Wahre Liebe“ von Lilo Wanders, Pro 7, (Cross-dressing) und deren 100.Sendung, Hamburg; im August 95 bei „Arabella“ Kiesbauer. Im Oktober 1996 war sie Gast der Talkrunde „Alex“ vom SFB (B1) mit Walter Momper, Pania Jürgens, Irm Hermann. Drei Mal wurde sie von „Vera am Mittag“(Vera Int Veen) geladen zu den Themen 'Kleider machen Leute', 'Berühmt sein/werden' und 'Travestie ganz normal" in Babelsberg. Im Spiegel TV Special: „Zwischen den Geschlechtern“ wurde sie im März 1998 in Hamurg zusammen mit Olivia Jonesinterviewt. Parallel stand sie auf der Berliner Ufa-Fabrik in der Hauptrolle der „Joan Crawford“ mit dem Theater-Ensemble „Head-Attack“ in der Bühnenfassung „Frauen schlafen nie“ des berühmten Films "The Women" von George Cukor auf der Bühne. Sie war im April 1997 MODEL beim Modespektakel „Kostüm des Jahres 97“ von BeV StroganoV im Haus der Kulturen der Welt. Von April bis Juni 1999 war sie Emsemble-Mitglied in Romy Haags Show „Cabaret Berlin“ - einer Willkommens-Persiflage für die Bonner Politiker - im inzwischen abgerissenen Tränenpalast, der ehemaligen Grenzübergangsstelle zwischen Ost- und Westberlin. Im Januar 2001 organisierte Gérôme die "T'oscar-Verleihung" - eine Satire-Competition unter TransFluids, die sich gegenseitig den "T"-Oscar, den Transen-Oscar verliehen, moderiert von Lilo Wanders mit Grußworten von Ralf Morgenstern und Romy Haag. Im Oktober 2004 spielte sie die Hauptrolle Vivienne del Vargos in dem Undergroundfilm „Heisses Blut oder Vivienne del Vargos' letzter Vorhang", einem 65minütigem Drama, das 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. Regie: Ingo Heise. Die International Movie Data Base schreibt: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0950695/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Nebenbei synchronisierte sie Teile der pro7-Serie „Queer as Folk“. Und der lokale Fernsehsender TV Berlin engagierte sie für die live-Moderation mit Simultandolmetschen der Abschlusskundgebung des CSD 2007 open air vor der Berliner Siegessäule, wo sie u.a. den Regierenden Bürgermeister von Berlin Klaus Wowereit interviewte. Im September 2008 war sie in der Rolle "Sara" im Film „What’s your secret?“ zu sehen,Regie: Hanna Maria. Im Juni 2010 tourte sie mit ihrem Live-Programm: "Torch" - Songs from the heart... to sing - durch Berlin. Am Piano: Joyce Henderson, mit der sie auch 2013 eine Hommage auf Hildegard Knef produzierte. Nach einem Überfall im September 2013, wobei sie ihr rechtes Augenlicht verlor, wurde es still um sie. Erst am 7. April 2017 erzählte sie onstage im Tatjana's Talk der Woche im Rauschgold über "Depression und wie ich wieder Lebensmut fasste“, womit ihr Bühnen-Comeback als "New (old) Lipsynkas" begann. Seit Mitte 2017 tritt sie 1x monatlich mit verschiedenen Bühnenpartnern & unterschiedlichen Programmen in Berlin damit auf. Seit April 2019 ist sie Gast-Ensemble-Mitglied am Deutschen Theater Berlin im Stück ugly duckling von Bastian Kraft: https://www.deutschestheater.de/programm/a-z/ugly_duckling/ Sie war Ensemble-Mitglied bei - International Berlin Funny Company (89-90) - Beauties of Berlin (Modeltruppe, 1990) - Masters of Suspense (Tanztheater, 1991) - International Beauties (Tunten-Ensemble, 92) - Head-Attack (Theater-Ensemble, 94) - Trans-Nett (Interessensgemeinschaft für Transen 95) - Wigstöckel 96/97/98/99 ... (jährl.Travestie-Festival) Weblinks * Foto * Berlin Woman * Wigstöckel Presse Kategorie:Geboren 1961 Kategorie:Transgender Kategorie:Travestie Kategorie:Streisand-Fan Kategorie:Wigstöckel Kategorie:Öffentliche Person Berlin's Kategorie:TransFluide Kategorie:Entertainerin Kategorie:KimoGlam Kategorie:New old lipsynkas